1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel lift type vehicle lifting and towing device and, more particularly, to such a device having an improved wheel retainer assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current designs of automobiles, it is no longer possible to lift most of such vehicles with a conventional winch and a cable having a hook at its end without damaging the vehicle. Accordingly wheel lift types of lifting and towing devices wherein a vehicle is lifted by engaging its wheels with some form of wheel retaining assembly have become common and well known in the art.
While such prior wheel lift types of lifting and towing devices generally have been satisfactory, they nevertheless have been found to have certain disadvantages. In many such prior art devices, the wheel receiving or retaining assemblies have removable arms which must be physically connected for lifting and towing and physically disconnected for storage. This is time consuming, cumbersome and requires heavy lifting and handling. Other such prior art devices are not easily adjustable to fit wheels of different sizes or vehicles of different track widths. Still other such prior art devices do not readily secure the wheels of a vehicle.